Carnival Under the Stars
by Feline Alchemist
Summary: Our boys go on a group trip to the carnival, and Antonio is very excited to be going with his tomate! But a certain Italian seems to be secretly afraid of heights... Another RP with AwesomelikePrussia, I was Antonio and she was Loviino


**A/N: **Another RP between AwesomelikePrussia and myself! This is the second one we did and it's my favorite, just so fluffy! I was Spain and she was Romano, and without further ado, enjoy~

~oOo~

"Lovi~ we're going to be late, tomate! The carnival opened an hour ago, and our amigos are already there!" Spain chided the young Italian as he straightened a tomato print scarf around his neck and fished his car keys out of his pocket. A big group of kids from their high school were going out for a night of fun at the carnival, which had just gotten into town.

Lovino huffed, leaving his thin sweater open.

"You mean YOUR friends; I didn't make any claim to them, tomato bastard. They're weird," Lovino replies, sticking one of his hands into his jeans pocket as he opened Antonio's car door with his dominant hand and climbed inside as easily as he could with one available hand, "Now get in the car, idiota."

He huffed again, buckling his seat belt and kicking his feet up onto the dashboard. The car was older than it looked; it could take the abuse.

Spain opened he drier side door and hopped in beside Romano, starting the car and closing the door.

"Oh come on Lovi! I know they are... Well, different, but they really do like you. And they will only add to all the fun we are going to have tonight, amor!" He didn't even bat an eye at Romano's treatment of his car as he drove towards the carnival site, cranking up the radio to some peppy Spanish song and bouncing in his seat along with the music.

Lovino slammed the door and huffed.

"Different is a fucking understatement," Lovino rolls his eyes, keeping his, 'how could anyone like me?' to himself, "Yeah. Fun."

His tone is sarcastic as he crosses his arms across his chest, leaning his head against the window and looking out at their surroundings.

Antonio giggles lightly at Lovino's grumbling, and he reaches over to tousle the younger man's hair.

"Don't worry mi amor, I'll make sure you have a good time~" He flashed a warm smile as his attention was seized by something coming up in their view.

Spain's head snapped to the left as he peered excitedly out the window. "Oooh Lovi look! The Fireball! I love that ride! I remember years ago when Gil ate four ice cream cones and Francis and I dared him to ride it four times in a row! He puked after the first ride!" He laughed lightheartedly at the pleasant memory, sighing happily as he pulled into a parking space in the carnival parking lot. 

Lovino's eyes widen in barely noticeable fright at the mention of the Fireball; he was very scared of heights. He didn't like roller coasters much either.

"Don't call me that!" He snaps out of habit, averting his gaze toward the front window as they parked.

"You have the admission money, right, idiota?" Romano asked cautiously, moving his feet onto the floor and unbuckling his seat belt before reaching for the door handle, looking at Spain with a neutral expression. 

Spain unbuckled too and patted down his pockets, his expression quickly falling.

"Que? I had It right here! Where could it- Ah, here it is!" Spain giggled in relief as he pulled a twenty out of his front pocket. The color of Lovino's face was priceless.

Lovino's expression turned deadpan at Spain's obliviousness but he didn't say anything, rolling his eyes.

"Alright mi tomate, let's go have some fun!" He hopped out of the car and closed the door, locking it up. As soon as Lovino was out as well he ran up next to him and grabbed his hand, not caring who saw them.

He squeaked in embarrassment as Spain squeezed his hand, and bowed his head down, looking at the ground with a red blush on his cheeks, trying desperately to force the blush to fade.

"See? There's Ludwig and Feli waiting for us!" Antonio gestured suddenly to the pair waiting just inside the front gate.

"...Don't care," Lovino's voice turned bitter at the mention of the potato bastard and his younger brother, his eyes narrowing and he glared at the rocky parking lot below them.

"Awww Lovi~ you're so cute when you're being shy~" Antonio pecked a quick kiss to Lovino's cheek before he could protest and scampered over to the ticket booth, whipping out the money and buying two entry passes. He then dragged the younger man over to the aforementioned couple, Ludwig rubbing his temples as Feliciano tugged at the German's sleeve and begged for cotton candy.

Spain waved an arm excitedly. "Hola mi amigos! Are the others here?"

"Ja, Alfred and Arthur went off to get food and Francis is with mein bruder in the bathroom. They should be headed this way. Unt I think some others may show up later."

"Ah gracias Ludwig!" Spain squeezed Romano's hand and let go to give Feli a warm embrace.

Lovino rubbed his, slightly flushed pink, cheek, glaring at nothing in particular as Spain paid for the tickets and he even squeezed Antonio's hand a little bit in response; he bites his lip anxiously, staring at the Ferris Wheel with slightly wider hazel green eyes. His thoughts hummed a song about tomatoes as his hand not holding Antonio's clenched into a fist.

Lovino sighed quietly, crossing his arms and not bothering to curse either of the two idiots out; it wasn't worth his time to rant about nothing. He was here to have fun...or what Antonio called fun. His eyes glanced to the Ferris Wheel again and he hurriedly moved his gaze to the ground, gnawing on his lower lip, fear clawing at his stomach.

'Damn...that's fuckin' high...' he kept his thoughts to himself as Antonio gripped his hand firmly again. He glanced up at the Spaniard to see him smiling obliviously.

"Toni?" he reserved Spain's human nickname for when he was scared.

Spain turned from chatting excitedly with Feliciano at the timid voice behind him. He immediately rushed to Romano's side, knowing exactly what that nickname meant.

"Hey Lovi, what's the matter?" He asked softly, gently grabbing both of Romano's hands and rubbing circles into the backs of them with his thumbs. He led them a few steps away from the other couple to give Lovi some privacy. 

"T-The Ferris Wheel..." Romano didn't bother to hide his vulnerability, both of his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment as he looked up at Antonio.

He pouted as if he were about to cry, tears of embarrassment stinging his eyes. He shakes his head, his curl bouncing, as if he'll shake the tears away. 

"Eh?" Antonio tilted his head and gazed past Lovino at the ride in question, looming over them a short distance away. The gears in the Spaniard's head ground into place and realization clicked.

"Oh Lovi... You're scared?" His expression turned from clueless to sympathetic at Lovi's tears welling up. Antonio was a strong guy, despite his prominent emotional side, but there was always one thing that broke his defenses: tears. He hated to see people cry, especially his Lovi.

He hugged him close and ran a hand through Romano's soft curls. "Hey... Ssshhh, it's alright. We don't have to ride that one! We'll do something else, that we will both enjoy, si?" he finished off his reassurance with a tender kiss to his temple. 

Romano hugged Antonio's waist tightly and whimpered.

"O-Okay..." He muttered quietly, turning his head so he could wipe the evidence of crying away with a few rubs of his arm to his pinker cheek.

Spain smiled softly at the rare display of affection and hugged him back, stroking his hair.

His stomach growled loudly and he almost yelped at the loud noise.

"...I'm hungry," he announced as if his stomach hadn't done it for him.

Spain jumped slightly at the noise from Lovino's stomach, his shock quickly resolving into laughter.

"Yes Lovi, it seems you are~" Spain brushed away a tear Romano had missed and put on an encouraging smile. "Let's go with Ludwig and Feli and find Arthur and Alfred! They will have plenty of food, knowing Alfred. Sound good, tomate?" he grabbed Lovino's hand once more. 

"Sì," Romano answers quietly, gripping Antonio's hand like a lifeline unconsciously as they make their way back over to the potato bastard, potato bastard #2, the perverted bastard, and someone he didn't recognize, a guy who looked to be around his age with shoulder-length blonde hair, violet eyes, and an odd, curled cowlick where his hair parted down the middle.

"Who are you?"

The guy's eyes widen, "I-I'm M-Matthew." His voice is soft-spoken and Lovino frowns, "Oh." Though he's thinking, 'Matthew? Who the fuck is that?'

He feels Antonio's hand squeezing his and he turns his attention toward the eyebrow bastard and hamburger bastard. He scowled at the bag of hamburgers in the hamburger bastard's hand. 'Of course, he predictably gets burgers. Terrible, greasy burgers...'

"Antonio? As much as I'd love to have a burger," he uses sarcasm there, "I'm just not feeling up for it right now. Can we go get some cotton candy or something?" 

Spain chats wildly with Prussia and France as Romano has his encounter with... Someone Antonio doesn't quite recognize. He turns towards Romano as Alfred and Arthur approach the group, huge bags of burgers in tow.

He giggled at Lovi's comment. "Sure tomate, let's go find some!" he led the younger man along to a stand nearby and purchased some bright pink and blue fluff, nibbling at it.

As they returned to the group, an argument had broken out between France and America.

"Dude, that ride is totally lame. It goes like, what, 2 miles per hour?"

"The Tunnel of Love is perfectly suited for why we are all 'ere! You cannot deny its symbolism, Amerique."

"But the Fireball is so much more epic! It's fast as hell and it spins like crazy! We HAVE to ride that one first"

Spain didn't miss Romano stiffening as soon as the ride was mentioned. 

Romano's eyes widen in slight fear and his grip on Antonio's hand barely tightens, not enough for Antonio to notice. 'F-Fireball?' Jesus Christ, even his thoughts were stuttering over the height of the mini-coaster. And America's mention of the spins and the speed didn't help Romano's fear much; he broke out into a cold sweat. He scowled.

"How 'bout we not fucking ride either of them? We're eating right now, and hamburger bastard, some of us don't have the ability to keep food down while riding carnival rides. And the Fireball is NOT epic."

Romano exhaled sharply, ignoring America's pout and cut off the younger country's protests with a firm glare, "And perverted bastard, we are NOT fucking here on the behalf of love despite what you might assume. Asshole."

He cut his rant short to save time and tears, nibbling on his own cotton candy and regarding the two blonde countries that were arguing with an irked look; his hazel green eyes were narrowed in a glare, and his lips turned down in a severe scowl. 

Spain's eyes were wide as he turned toward Romano, surprised at that level of anger, which was even a bit much for the foul mouthed Italian.

"Pffft, whatever. Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel Iggy." Alfred sulked and grabbed Arthur's hand, dragging him towards the gargantuan structure.

"Oui! The Ferris Wheel sounds like an excellent idea. Let us go Mathieu~" France followed America's example and led the mousy blonde over to the ride.

"Ve Lidwig, let's ride it too!"

"Sure Feli, whatever you want to do." Ludwig grabbed Feli's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Prussia followed suit and soon Antonio and Lovino were left alone.

Romano glanced down at the ground, feeling slightly guilty for chasing everyone away. He bit his lip before looking up at Antonio.

"I guess I could swallow my fear down for ten minutes if you really want to go...They're your friends, after all."

Romano's words are soft spoken and clear of anger and he gripped Antonio's hand loosely, blinking tears away that had welled up in his eyes from the cause of guilt and anger and loneliness.

Antonio watched them all go with a feeling of sadness deep in his stomach. Not because he was lonely, or feeling abandoned; but he could almost smell the guilt permeating off of Lovi's entire body. He never wanted to make Lovi feel bad, and he in turn felt terrible for it.

He felt Romano squeeze his hand and he returned the gesture. "You know what? How about we skip it this time. I don't want you to be scared, tomate. I would much rather sit right here, on the ground, with you." With that he pulled Romano to the floor and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and never letting go of his hand with the other.

"Hey... Dry those tears, amor. They don't belong here." Antonio whispered with a smile, kissing Romano's cheek softly.

Romano leaned his head on Spain's shoulder, "Y'know, this is kinda nice..."

He rubbed his cheek where a tear had managed to slip past the barriers and his lips curved up into a small smile, a pink blush on his cheeks. 

Spain nuzzled his head against Lovino's and heaved a sigh of content. "It's beautiful, Lovi..." he turned his gaze from Lovino to the sight before them. The sun had just begun to set, and the Ferris Wheel came to life with color, bright pinks and blues and yellows dotted and swirled all along the spokes of the wheel, casting warm glows on all of their friend's faces. The blue reflecting in Alfred's eyes as he pretended to yawn, sneaking an arm around Arthur's shoulders. The pink accenting Francis' hair while he snuggled with Matthew, whose hair shone with the golden light. The three colors blending together, forming a hazy, precious glow engulfing Ludwig and Feliciano as they tenderly kissed under the brightening moon.

"Antonio, you know I love you, right?"

Romano didn't know where the affection was coming from; he closed his mouth in surprise after the question came out of his mouth and his blush turned slightly darker. He'd meant to 'yell' at Spain for calling him amor, but he'd managed to let slip what he was thinking out instead.

Spain almost thought he had heard wrong. "Que? Of course I do Lovi! I know that when you insult me, use your fists even, that it just means you are feeling something, and you don't want me to see. But I do see, Lovi. I do see. I see how much you love me every time you call me a bastard, a pervert, an idiot. I see it every time you shy away from my touches, lie to me about how they make you feel," he turned his gaze back to the Italian's face.

"it's in your eyes." A soft smile. A gentle touch. A loving whisper. 

Lovino's blush darkened and his smile widened slightly. He presses his lips to Antonio's cheek softly, with a whispered, "Grazie, Toni."

Afterward, Lovino watched the fading sunset with Antonio, the smile sticking to his lips and the blush fading away from his cheeks. His arms curl around his knees as he adjusts comfortably, leaning closer to Antonio and snuggling into his side. He brushes a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, just staring up at the fading oranges and reds and up at the purple and navy blue sky dotted with various stars. He wraps his arms around Antonio's waist, his gaze getting lost in the night sky. 

Antonio snuggled deeper into Lovino's grasp and just then, it didn't matter that everyone was up there, kissing the clouds without them. It didn't matter that the two were earth-bound, left to wonder what the stars are like that close. All that mattered was that Antonio had the love of his life molded to his form, matching his body like a puzzle piece, and Lovino had his, the exact same way.

~oOo~

**A/N: **W00t! I really liked how this turned out, so please do review and let us know what you think! :D


End file.
